Fuera de línea
by consueelo
Summary: Natalie, una chica normal se entera de muchas cosas que nunca se esperó.
1. Prologo

_Hola!_ Esta vez me gustaría expresar mi sentimientos con un hombre lob, creo que son los mas hot's y sexys! Además de los vampiros, pero los hombres lobos tienen algo… que me hace rendirme a sus pies *-*

_Disfrútenlo :D_

Prologo:

_Todo sucedía tan rápido, como si estuvieses en una estación de metro y aquél transporte pasa de largo sin detenerse en la estación. No entiendes el por qué, pero tienes una idea del motivo._

_La rapidez de las cosas era invisible, todo cambiaba de un momento a otro y era tan raro a la vez._

_Nunca creí que mi futuro sería así, ni tampoco tan normal, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no puedes detener eso, no puedes detener el ciclo de la vida, a no ser que seas algo sobrenatural._

_Hace unos meses no entendía sobre mi descendencia, ni tampoco me interesaba, sin embargo, luego de cumplir 16 años comencé a cambiar física y psicológicamente también. _

_Mi cuerpo me dolía por todos lados y aunque durmiera un día entero me sentía cansada._

_Tenía pesadillas todos los días, con un hermoso felino. Una pantera. Negra como la noche y ojos color del sol de mediodía. Cada vez se dormía junto a mí en mis sueños y en pesadillas me protegía de un horrible hombre grande con una capa y un sombrero negro. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y cuando él cruzaba su mirada con la mía una voz de un chico me decía "ten cuidado" sabía con exactitud que era la voz de la pantera. Cuando el hombre se lanzaba hacia mí para atacarme, mi protección- fiel en todo momento- actuaba y el felino con un salto hacía que el hombre extraño se alejara. _

_Me despertaba buscando a la pantera por todos lados pero claro, el felino no estaba por ninguna parte._

_Por ninguna…_


	2. Pecados

_Hola!_ Creo que prologo fue algo intenso o no? Bueno, dejen reviews necesito sus opiniones sobre lo que llevo, me gustaría leer sus comentarios. Aquí va el primer capítulo…

_Disfrútenlo :D_

Capítulo I: Pecados

_Un día antes de mi cumpleaños…_

Porquerías. Amor. Venganza. Celos. Amistad. Mi vida de adolescencia.

Algunas imágenes borrosas del día de ayer viajaban por mi mente. Chicos con el efecto de drogas, bebidas alcoholizadas, lujuria… por sobre todo el último… uno de los siete pecados capitales. Podía recordar con exactitud que unas cuantas niñas habían perdido su gran V (virginidad) ayer. Yo… no. Por supuesto, entre todas mis amigas era la más santa, pero también era pecadora. No necesitaba que todas mis amigas hayan perdido su virginidad para yo hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo he pensado, solo me gustaba disfrutar de las locuras de otros chicos.

Hoy falta un día para mi cumpleaños, todo es tan verde y tan claro. Un día muy feliz para celebrar un antes- cumpleaños. El problema era… que todos estarían baleados con la fiesta de ayer y quizás no quieran hacer nada… La solución es… que las fiestas llaman, y aunque los chicos estén con una resaca feroz irían igual.

Me puse de pie, ya que estaba recostada en mi cama y marqué el número de Tina en mi móvil.

Sonó unas cuantas veces para escuchar la voz de Tina, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía 7 años, al igual que Carter… pero él era un traidor. Él se había ido cuando tenía 16 y medio, o sea hace un año… Nadie supo nada, yo fui la única que al parecer se dio cuenta que se había ido. Lo busqué por todos lados habidos y por haber… pero nunca aparecía. Su familia solo respondía "Él huyó, Natalie. Deja de buscarlo, que no lo encontrarás".

-Nat! ¿Cómo estás?- La chillona voz de Tina me despertó de mi "sueño exprés" digo, "pesadilla exprés".

-Mejor que tú, creo. Ayer estabas muy acaramelada con Weston… ¿Qué sucedió allí, T? Acaso… ya eres toda una pecadora, querida amiga…- Pude sentir la risa de Tina al otro lado de la línea.

Esbocé una sonrisa de puro gozo. Me gustaba cuando hacía reír a mi amiga, era especial.

-Weston es un buen chico, Natalie. Ahora, dejemos de hablar sobre él, por favor…- Sonaba algo irritada, quizás era un efecto de la resaca.

-Bueno, hoy haremos algo, ¿cierto? Hay que hacer algo de "post- cumpleaños".- Pude oír el "mmm" de Tina.

-Pues claro, le diré a Weston, ya que ayer… me invitó a una fogata en la playa cerca de acá… pero a la vez lejos de padres, con sus amigos. Creo que era para hacer buenas migas con un chico nuevo.- Sonreí y estaba casi colérica.

-Está bien, el chico nuevo es mío…- Tina soltó un "WOW" y nos despedimos mutuamente.

Si bien mis amigas y sus pecados no influían en mí, pero algo en mis hormonas adolescentes se activaba, eso de "querer saber más" o experimentar diferentes tipos de sensaciones.


	3. Pesadillas

Capítulo 2:

Estaba recostada en un prado acariciando la pantera. Era algo típico.

Las nubes esconden el sol en unos instantes y un trueno sonó por el cielo ya gris.

La pantera se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro vigilándome contra cualquier cosa. Entonces allí es cuando, obviamente, aparece el "señor". Lo único que he visto en todas estas pesadillas son sus ojos rojos.

La pantera dio un rugido en el cielo y el "señor" gruñó algo molesto y se escapó.

-Natalie!- La voz de mi papá en el umbral de la puerta me "despertó".

-Oh…- Respiré profundamente y miré por la ventana-. ¿Qué sucede?-. Le sonreí forzadamente.

-Estamos, digo tu madre y yo, preocupados por ti- Fruncí el ceño y mi papá se sentó al borde de mi cama-. Sé que estás pasando un gran cambio… y es difícil, pero… bien, seré directo, duermes mucho… Acaso, estás… ¿embarazada?-. Pude sentir que mi papá estaba incómodo y yo no pude evitar pensar en la ofensa, sin embargo la risa de lo absurdo me invadió.

-Papá…- Reía como una loca-. De verdad, ¿crees que lo estoy?- Respiré para tranquilizarme-. Además… es normal que duerma tanto, estoy creciendo-. Dije pensando en las posibilidades para convencerlo de que no estaba embarazada, y no lo estaba, pero era raro que mis padres pensaran aquello.

-Sí, es cierto, pero bueno, disculpa a ese viejo que cree todo al revés.- Me reí suavemente y le dije que lo vería en la cena.

-¡Ah! Papá, espera…- Se detuvo en el umbral de mi puerta-. Tina decidió hacer algo en mi cumpleaños, digo hoy en la noche, en una playa. Será con todas las chicas y algunos chicos, pero yo solo quiero pasarla bien con mis amigas-. Le sonreí lo más convincente que pude.

-Pregúntale a tu mamá…- Sonó muy serio y ya se estaba yendo.

Me puse de pie y corriendo fui hasta la puerta de mi pieza.

-Y ¿Eso qué significa?-. Pregunté, viendo a papá bajando las escaleras.

-Lo que diga ella…- Respondió desde las escaleras.

Refunfuñé. Mi papá siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca cambiaba su respuesta.

-Tratando de salir, ¿eh?-. Mi hermano mayor paso por el frente de mi habitación solo con jeans. Tenía un cuerpo trabajado, unos ojos verdes y el pelo rubio oscuro.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Podrías ayudarme.- Cerré la puerta de golpe.

Mi hermano tenía 18 años, ya iba a los 19. Recuerdo la primera vez que Tina lo vio, se sonrojó cuando le hablo y eso que ella tenía 7 y el 10.

Justin era fiestero, no iba a la universidad, solo fiestas, chicas, fiestas, fiestas… Mi mamá siempre había estado enojada con él por eso. Era un idiota, si yo tuviese la oportunidad de ir a la universidad y ser una profesional iría, el problema es que todavía estoy en el colegio y es un real cansancio.

Además las pesadillas con ese señor y la pantera me estaban atormentado de hace una semana. Ya no quería seguir soñando eso, era horrible. No me gustaba pensar o soñar que un señor me quiere mata. Era desagradable. Y aún así, no conozco a ese señor para más remate.

Miré la hora. Eran las 6:36. Tina me tenía que llamar para confirmar la hora de salida y sé que lo hará pronto porque algo que no me gustaba era esperar. Además no quería dormir.

-Nat! Es Tina en el teléfono.- Mi hermano me aviso y su voz se deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Bajé emocionada las escaleras dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi papá. Ya que ellos estaban en la cocina, y esta solo un poco claro que no contestaría por allí para que ellos escucharan.

Descolgué el teléfono.

-¿Iremos? Digo, ¿irás?-. Entrecerré los ojos.

-O sea que si yo voy, irás igual, ¿o no? Siempre vamos juntas a todas partes.- Le acusé.

-No hables sobre eso, hoy te paso a buscar a las 9.- Me sorprendí por la agresividad de mi mejor amigas,

-Está bien, si iré-. Le respondí rápidamente.

Y le corte. ¿Qué le había pasado a Tina que estaba tan cortante?


	4. Fogata

_Hola! , _creo que me está quedando bien… O no lo sé, díganme ustedes con una review me ayudaría mucho a aclarar mis dudas sobre el fic *-* me encanta todo lo que voy escribiendo aunque sea muy poco, una palabra y le da un toque a la historia.

Capítulo III: Fogata

Tina me pasó a buscar a la hora que me dijo. Me había puesto unos jeans ajustados, una polera con tirantes de color rojo oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Había tenido que lavar la loza, arreglar mi closet, servir el postre para al fin poder salir. Si, al parecer tenía muchas ganas por querer salir, además quería conocer al nuevo chico, ya que conocía a todos los amigotes de Weston y eran unos pobres chicos que solo querían tener relaciones.

Weston era un jugador de fútbol americano muy conocido en todo Vierville, el pueblo en donde vivo, tiene el cabello color negro y ojos celestes como el cielo, mi hermano personalmente lo odio ya que lo encuentra un "hijo de papi". Su padre es el hermano del alcalde. En todas las fiestas para recaudar fondos, estaba él y su papá en la entrada recibiendo a la gente.

Hablando de fiestas para recaudar fondos, habrá una en unos días y es ¡enmascarada! Eran mis fiestas favoritas… Ir de incógnita, nadie te conoce, excepto por el cabello, pero eso no es nada, simplemente una máscara y ya eras otra persona.

-Estamos llegando.- Dijo Tina dentro de su auto con la música a todo volumen, y claro sonaba "What's my name? De Rihanna".

-¿Sabes, por si acaso, como se llama el nuevo chico?-. Pregunté mirando la luna que estaba tan hermosa e iluminaba todo el bosque que rodeaba Vierville.

-Nop…- Tina dobló por un camino de tierra y a los dos lados habían filas de bosques altos y frondosos.

-Por Dios, ¿no hay un mejor camino?-. Mi voz sonaba quebrada por los movimientos del auto.

-¿Qué se yo, Natalie?-. Cerré la boca sin decir nada más.

Estar con Tina ya me resultaba horrendo, cansador e irritable. Así que no le hablaría más sobre su estúpido Weston que elige lugares estúpidamente malos para andar en coche.

Muchos más allá, se veía el reflejo de la luna en el mar tan hermoso que es veía. Se podía ver, también, una fogata y humo hacia arriba.

Al llegar nos estacionamos cerca de otros vehículos y nos encaminamos a la fogata, donde había chicos alrededor de ella.

Las latas sonaban y había botellas enterradas en la arena. Un elemento crucial en estas juntas… bebidas alcoholizadas y, por supuesto, amor en el aire. ¿Amor?... Me cuestiono a mí misma, no es amor, es solamente hormonas adolescentes.

-Hey, Nat!-. Me llamó Weston con esa típica sonrisa de ganador. Yo le sonreí con un movimiento de la cabeza- Y… allí estás, mi pequeña pantera.- Tina sonrió y Weston la tomó en sus brazos dándola vueltas en el aire.

¿Pantera?... Qué extraño, yo justo estaba soñando con panteras protectoras y trataba de apartarme de ellas, y a él se le ocurre llamarla de esa forma. Estupideces.

Mis dos acompañantes se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente y sentí ese "click" que te dice "sal de allí porque o si no terminarás en problemas".

Fui retrocediendo y al darme vuelta choqué con un cuerpo que conocía.

¿Lo conocía? Sí, claro. De hace un año lo había dejado de abrazar, lo había dejado de contemplar, le había dejado de hablar, y además lo había dejado de amar.


	5. Primera vez

_Hola! , _gracias por leer el fic, el otro capítulo quedo muy emocionante por lo que me dijeron, pero seguiré haciendo capítulos más emocionantes aún.

Capítulo IV: Primera vez

Oh no, si no estaba en el cielo, claramente estaba en el infierno. No podía volver a ver a Carter. Él se había ido y no tenía que volver nunca más, así no funcionan las cosas entre nosotros dos. Carter sabía lo que yo sentía por él, le dije que nunca iba a dejar de sentir eso tan apasionante que tenía en mi corazón y que solo decía "Carter, Carter, Carter". ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no mejor te quedaste a donde te fuiste en un principio y no volviste?

Estoy en el infierno, lo sé. Me dije a mí misma luego de buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Carter…- Susurré mirándolo a esos bellos ojos color miel, que casi pasaban a ser dorado, pero no. Eran punto medio. Sin embargo, ahora los tenía más claros y su cabello café claro tan brillante como siempre.

-Natalie, conoces al chico nuevo… Bueno, mi novia y yo nos vamos hacia otro lado para que hablen.- Dijo Weston tomando de la mano a Tina.

-¿Novia?-. Dijo Tina entre risas.

-Pues claro…- Weston le hablaba como si dijese "serás mía y de nadie más". Debo decir que sentía algo de celos por mi amiga, ya que claro está, ella tiene a alguien quien la quiere mucho, y yo solo TENÍA a alguien que se fue y vuelve ahora sin ninguna razón.

-Feliz, casi, cumpleaños.- Dijo Carter.

Escuchar su voz de nuevo fue como un alivio para mis oídos, ya que Tina me los tenía llenos de pitidos por su voz tan chillona.

-¿Hacia dónde fuiste, Carter?- Le pregunté separándome de él y adoptando una posición de furia.- Me dejaste sola, sin contar que no dejaste ninguna carta de despedida al menos, simplemente desapareciste. Y te debo decir, que no es ningún agrado encontrarte por sorpresa acá.- Miré hacia al bosque y comencé a caminar-. De hecho, no debí venir.- Me tropezaba con la arena y no veía nada, solo gracias a la luna no caía.- Además, verte a ti, tan… tan…- Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Tan qué?-. Preguntó Carter, ni siquiera sabía que estaba detrás de mí.

-Tan idiota como siempre.- Le dije deteniéndome y mirándolo a él.- ¿Dónde fuiste? No me respondiste la primera vez.

-A la casa de un tío, en Rusia.- Me contestó con su voz tan hermosa y tan masculina.

-¿Rusia?...- Parpadeé varias veces.- ¿Rusia? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?- Sonreí.

-No…- Frunció el ceño. Por el amor de Dios, más hermoso no podía ser.- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?-. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Siempre has sido bueno para mentir.- Le dije.

Carter me había mentido varias veces, en la etapa de amistad, de amor, de desamor, de reconciliación, y además me volvía a mentir ahora. Lo más lamentable, es que yo le perdone todas las mentiras que me había restregado en la cara cruelmente.

-¿Yo, o tu también?-. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré.

Le había mentido algunas veces por equivocación, digo, ¿se puede mentir por equivocación?.

-Hablas del pasado, Carter. No vayas muy lejos porque yo ganaría.- Carter rió como un ángel para mí, era tan guapo.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nunca deje de sentir cosas por Carter, él era mi chico perfecto, era bonito físicamente, y en mis cumpleaños siempre tenía un regalo por más insignificante que fuera. En realidad, él me dio todo cuando fue nuestro primer beso. Lo recordaba cada vez que hablaban de Carter en casa, y era a menudo, ya que mi familia quiere mucho a Carter por sus actos.

Estábamos en el bosque cerca de mi casa, teníamos 14 años y escalábamos como locos los árboles, Carter tomaba posición en el árbol que estaba al lado del que yo iba a escalar. Decíamos que el que llegaba primero, se ganaba algo. Los premios eran, hacer la tarea de uno, traer comida, sacar los dulces escondidos de mamá, pero ese día llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Estábamos al lado, las ramas de los árboles casi se juntaban y eran fuertes como un piso de una casa.

Nunca lo había mirado de una manera tan encantadora como esa vez, ni siquiera me había reparado en que Carter era tan hermoso como un actor de cine. En ese momento, creo que él pensó lo mismo que yo.

Entonces ocurrió, Carter se sostuvo con mucha facilidad para acercarse a mí. Sus labios eran muy suaves y los movía como un experto.

-Nat, ¿Qué te ocurre?-. La voz de Carter en el presente me despertó del hermoso sueño.

-Me estaba acordando de algo, que quizás hayas olvidado completamente.-

-¿Qué cosa?-. Dudé en decirle, y cuando decidí me sonrojé como una estúpida.

-Nuestro primer beso.


	6. Corazón

_Hola! _Siempre sirven los comentarios de otras personas para que esos detalles se arreglen y quede al gusto de muchos, así que dejen reviews, se lo agradecería.

Capítulo V: Corazón

Ver a Carter de nuevo, fue… no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero algo complicado, quizás. Recordar muchas cosas que las tenía enterradas 1000 metros bajo tierra era difícil, porque por algo las había enterrado y ese algo es… no recordarlas de nuevo. Sin embargo, él había escavado con su propia pala y las había sacado fuera en unos segundos, sin esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué viniste?- Le pregunté cuando llegamos a su auto. El camino hacia el coche fue en silencio, solamente estábamos consumidos por todos los recuerdos, y estaba más que segura de que Carter recordaba muy bien nuestro primer beso como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Mañana será tu cumpleaños, creíste que me lo perdería, ¿cierto?-. Abrí los ojos por lo sorprendida.

-Si yo me voy sin decirte, ¿pensarías en que volvería el día de tu cumpleaños?-. Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió abriéndome la puerta de copiloto.- Siempre has sido un caballero, irse sin decir nada no es de caballe…- Carter cerró de golpe la puerta de copiloto y me empujó contra la puerta ya cerrada.-…ros- Lo miré a los ojos tratando de descifrar su mirada.

-Y si te beso aquí mismo, ¿sería de caballeros?- Tragué. Me tenía enjaulada y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-No, porque yo no lo he aceptado, así que no sería de caballeros.- le sonreí lo más estúpida que pude.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en la caballerosidad en un momento como éste, Natalie?-. Acercó su nariz a mi cuello en donde me hizo cosquillas con la punta de su nariz.

-Por Dios, Carter. Aléjate de mí.- Le dije entre risas, y le puse mis manos en su cabello tan suave. Tan sedoso, tan suave, como si fuese terciopelo. Bajé mis manos a sus hombros y lo aleje con toda la fuerza que tenía que al parecer era mucha porque llegó muy lejos de mí.

-Lo siento, no no.- Corrí hacia él y lo abracé. No lo quería alejar de mí, ya era muy tarde para poner una muralla hacia mis sentimientos y hacer como si ya no sintiera nada por él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, y cómo lo hiciste?-. Me aferré a él.

El señor con la capa negra llegó a mis pensamientos y me fundí en el pecho de Carter. Tenía frío y sentía que el señor me vendría a buscar en cualquier momento, eso yo no lo quería. Además sentía que en éste momento Carter era la pantera.

-No me abandones más, por favor, no me dejes nunca.- Lágrimas caían de mis ojos como si hubiesen abierto un chorro de agua y caían de mis ojos por mis mejillas hasta mojar la camiseta de Carter.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, con Carter me sentía tan protegida que ya no le tenía miedo a ningún "señor con capa" que me venía a matar. Carter era la pantera en mis sueños.

-Carter… tú eres la pantera.- Respiré profundamente.

-¿De qué me hablas, Natalie?-. Preguntó confundido, me reí por su confusión.

-Shh, simplemente llévame a casa y quédate conmigo en mi habitación por favor, no quiero que te vayas más.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me separé de Carter.

-Yo… eh, no lo sé.- Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho?- Me duele el pecho mucho.- Me puse la mano encima de mi corazón.- Oh no…- Mi respiración era tan rápida, pero más los latidos de mi corazón.

Eran dos a la vez.


	7. El Valle

**Capítulo VI: El Valle.**

¿Dos corazones? Simplemente imposible. A demás sentirlos... Una falla obviamente solo en mí, porque soy la única adolescente estúpida con dos corazones... no lo sé. De hecho estoy delirando.

No, estoy desmayada !. Algo que no quería que pasara ya que me iba a encontrar probablemente con el señor de sombrero. Ay no por favor diosito hermoso, que no se me aparezca ese señor tan tenebroso.

Sin embargo, ese señor ni se apareció, solamente fue Carter quien me estaba poniendo un paño con agua fría en la frente.

Carter tenía un rostro de preocupación con el ceño fruncido, de verdad era como ver a un dios griego, era tan perfecto... Tenía unos labios rosados tan cálidos y sin duda que eran cálidos porque yo ya los había probado. Añoraba tanto sentir esos brazos cálidos al rededor de mi cuerpo, que me decían "todo estará bien no te preocupes..."

-Hey... ¿Que te sucedió? Te traje inmediatamente a mi casa cuando te desmayaste.- ¿Su casa? La antigua casa de Carter era una hermosura.

Al parecer estaba en ella ya que el techo no me engañaba. Sus techos eran altos y con lamparas de araña.

-Carter... Estoy bien, solo fue un terrible sentimiento.- Le susurré tratando de sentarme en su cama, pero claro el me retuvo.

-No, porque yo sentí los dos corazones, Natalie. No me vengas con mentiras.- Abrí los ojos sacándome el paño de mi frente y me senté con toda la fuerza que tuve. Traté de simular los mareos que sentí.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? Es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo, la mente te jugó una mala pasada al sentir mi corazón y el de OTRA más.- Le dije remarcando la palabra "otra" era solo un juego ya que lo que él decía era verdad, pero por algo, él no lo podía saber.

Me puse de pie tambaleando.

-¿Estás celosa acaso?-. Me miró a los ojos perforándome con la mirada.

Por el amor de Dios, si me desmayaba ahora era solo al ver su mirada de hace tantos años.

-Pues si,- él se puso de pie para acercarse a mí- me dejaste sola, sin ninguna explicación, además sabías bien lo que yo sentía por tí y tu lo echaste a perder de un día a otro.- Mi vómito verbal y mis tristezas juntas, una mezcla no muy sana.

Bajé la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que me había acompañado una semana despues de que Carter se fuera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste...? Éramos tan felices, no sé que hice mal, si sólo pudiese retroceder el tiempo...- Susurré más para mí misma que para él. Carter no respondió nada, y yo tampoco lo pude mirar a los ojos, salí de su pieza y comencé a recorrer los pasillos que tanto conocía.

Al salir de la casa me fui caminando sin rumbo. ¿Por qué yo le había dicho eso a Carter si sabía muy bien que él nunca me respondería?. Él no era de muchas palabras, Carter más bien hacía gestos que podía figura en un momento qué significaban. Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, excepto cuando era pequeño y cuando me dio el primer beso tan esperado por mí.

Carter, de hecho, significaba mucho para mí, pero él nunca lo entendía ¿por qué yo tengo que decirle las cosas directamente, mientras que él se anda con rodeos? Eso no está bien, deberia de ser al revés, yo con rodeos y el directo. Además, que idiota, le dije muchas cosas importantes y ¿qué respuesta recibí? ninguna.

Me arrepiento de haberme ido así como así sin ninguna explicación, sin decirle que aún no lo había olvidado o que aún lo amaba y que cuando se fue lloré una semana todas las noches hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Sonaría muy arrastrado, mejor ya sé. Lo ignoraré por todo el tiempo hasta aburrirlo, pero... si lo aburro ¿se irá?, si se va es porque no me ama de verdad... sin embargo, ¿me ama?

Llegue a un valle hermoso en el cual había pasado parte de mis diversiones cuando Carter y yo éramos mucho más que amigos. El agua era tan cristalina en el valle y caía de una hermosa cascada que emitía un ruido tranquilizador y ahora que me doy cuenta, suena tan triste, como si hubiese cambiado de sonido. Juré que antes, cuando estaba con Carter acá, sonaba tan animoso y como si emanara amor, pero ahora es solo tristeza y añoranza. La luna se reflejaba en el valle y podía ver las ondas que se hacían en él.

Me recosté en el césped tan suave y cerré los ojos. Procuré no irme en un sueño profundo, sólo recordar como una idiota desvastada.

_1 año y 5 meses atrás._

_-Hey no me lances o si no te las verás conmigo!-. Le grité con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Carter. El tan idiota, me persiguió por todo el valle mientras yo trataba de escapar. _

_Pasé por unas rocas que estaban cerca de la orilla del agua. Carter me siguió con terquedad y cayó al agua como un tonto. Claro, yo me reí en su cara. Se había caído con ropa y todo, lo bueno es que estábamos en verano y solo estaba con polera y shorts. _

_-¿Qué te ríes? Ven y ayúdame a subir... algo me está atrapando el pie.- Me dejé de reír en un instante. Si Carter me decía que estaba en peligro era algo importante, nunca me decía si estaba triste o feliz, aunque cuando estaba feliz o triste me daba cuenta por sus expresiones. _

_Me acerqué a dónde estaba él y estiré mi mano. Él saco su mano mojada del agua y tomó la mía. Vi un destello de una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Oh no!-. Dije antes de caer al agua por una trampa de Carter. _

_Era un estúpido y todo, pero aún así lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Nunca me iba a olvidar de él, aunque en 80 años más tuviera alzheimer, nop. Él era mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi amigo, mi todo. Todo mi corazón estaba en sus manos._

_Sentí unos fuertes brazos al rededor mío sacándome a flote. Al salir, escuché la suave risa de Carter. Me saqué el cabello de la cara y respiré con fuerza._

_-Uhm, te odio, Carter...- Le di un puñetazo suave en el hombro. Puse mis manos en su cuello y por debajo del agua mis piernas se deslizaron por su cintura hasta entrelazarse detrás. Él puso sus manos en mi espalda.- ¿Está feliz, señor Carter?-. Dije en voz de hombre de oficina acercándome a su rostro tan hermoso y que se veía brillante por el agua._

_-Más que feliz... No se preocupe, que me quedaré aquí en ésta posición una eternidad...-. Le sonreí inmediatamente sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos de color miel - dorado. _

_-Querido Carter, te amo por toda esta eternidad entonces...- Le susurré._

_-Yo daría mi vida por tí, Nat.- Me reí y me separé de él tirándole agua._


	8. Sorpresa

Capítulo VII: Sorpresa.

Había pasado una semana, desde esa noche no había vuelto a ver a Carter, tampoco lo había buscado y al parecer él tampoco a mí. No recibía noticias de él, excepto cuando Weston dijo que había hecho buenas migas con el nuevo chico en el pueblo. Tina había cambiado su trato conmigo, era un amor ahora. Todo estaba totalmente normal, excepto mi interior.

Mi corazón extrañaba plenamente a Carter y sin ninguna razón a veces lloraba por las noches abrazada a mis sábanas esperando que el aparezca en algún momento, pero no. No aparecía. De hecho nunca debería haber llegado, así nunca lo hubiese visto, y me habría olvidado de él, todo es mucho más fácil sin él.

-Hey, no te había preguntado, pero…- Tina en la clase de lenguaje mientras la profesora estaba hablando con el director y estaba fuera de la sala.-, tú conocías a aquél chico… No lo pude ver ya que estaba con Weston, ¿quién era?- Rodé mis ojos, ¿cómo Tina no lograba entender que era Carter?

-Tina… Era él.- Le dije con cuidado. Ella tenía que saber a quién me refería. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos.

-Carter…- La profesora de Lenguaje entró en la sala y no pudimos seguir hablando.

En el tiempo en que conocía a Tina, también estaba con Carter compartíamos como buenos amigos, luego de que yo comencé a estar con Carter como más que amigos, Tina se había separado de nosotros y no salía. Tina comenzó a odiar a Carter por un supuesto robo de amistad. Así que… Tina odia con todo su corazón a Carter y cuando se fue, me dijo que era lo mejor porque él me hacía mal. Ahora la entendía con más razón. Carter me hacía mal, y no me dejaba tener otras amistades.

Al llegar a casa dejé mi mochila en un sillón. Entonces escuché la voz de mi mamá diciendo "qué alegría verte, cielo. A Nat le encantará verte…" Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia la cocina, de donde provenía la voz de mi mamá casi colérica. Al entrar, la escena me dejó en pleno shock, mi mamá le estaba dando un abrazo a Carter y él le sonreía como si fuese su propia madre.

"Ay no- pensé-, esto es un sueño ¿verdad?" Me encaminé anonadada hacia el encuentro.

-Hola, Natalie.- Me saludó Carter con su voz tan particular. Así que no era un sueño.

-Oye,¿ puedes creer que este chico grandote sea Carter?- Sonreí de la mejor manera y negué con la cabeza para que mi mamá se creyera todo el teatro. Estuvo bien las clases de teatro que tomaba en la escuela como actividad extra programática.

-Carter, que alegría verte, ¿Qué haces por acá? Debió haber sido algo muy importante como para que volvieras, ya que te fuiste sin avisar ¿no?-. Lo ataqué como una estúpida y mi mamá al separarse de Carter me dio una mirada de regaño.

-Natalie, no lo trates así, recién volvió-. ¿Recién? Por Dios, había vuelto de hace como una semana y media, éste chico sí que sabía mentir.

-No, no se preocupes. Volví por temas familiares, Natalie.- "Hace una semana, no me dijiste lo mismo" pensé. Y creo que me escuchó porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Por qué me conocía tan bien?

-Mamá, ¿nos puedes dejar solos? Es mi amigo, y quisiera ponernos al tanto con las cosas que nos han pasado luego de que me abandonó.- Recalqué el "abandonó" para que supiera de lo que le iba a hablar.

-Claro, yo… iré a mi habitación, tengo cosas que arreglar allí.-Le sonreí a mi mamá al salir de la cocina.

Salimos al patio, en donde estaba cerca el bosque. Ése bosque tan especial para los dos. En donde fue nuestro primer beso. Nuestro primer contacto de amor.

-Me dejas de ver por un año, ahora por una semana… ¿qué me espera después? pregunté cerrando la puerta trasera y nos sentamos en la escalera.

-No lo sé, Natalie. Lo que te pasó el último día que te vi, me preocupo demasiado como para dejarte ir así como así. Así que investigué, es por eso que me ausenté.- Bufé.

-Así que la investigación duró una semana, cuando yo creía, sólo creía, que con un clic puedes hacer milagros.- Lo miré a los ojos. Su extraño color me hizo recordar algo dentro de mí, algo como…- La pantera.- Por un momento, había dejado de respirar. Sólo por un momento, volví a sentir esos dos corazones que tanto acechaban mi vida. Sabía que volvería a pasar. Sabía que esto me dejaría de alguna manera loca de remate.

Estúpido Carter, siempre cuando lo veo me sucede esto, ¿por qué? De golpe, volví a la normalidad. Carter estaba hablando sobre algo, no sabía qué. Yo me puse de pie y corrí a beber un vaso de agua. Me lo tomé al seco, sentía que no me saciaba del todo. Claro que no. Tome dos, tres, hasta que sentí que ya estaba llena de agua.

-Me dio sed, de repente…- Le expliqué a Carter que creía que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, pero al darme vuelta descubrí que estaba justo detrás de mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde que había vuelto.- Carter… Sabes que no me gusta estar así cuando aún no tenemos nada claro.- Lo miré hacia arriba, era bastante alto. Me miraba con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Se me había olvidado que tú necesitas las cosas claras como las aguas dulces del valle... ¿lo recuerdas?-. Asentí. No sabía que decir.- Yo recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos cada día, y me encanta.- Carter pasó una mano por mi mejilla, se estaba acercando estaba más que claro.

-Carter, hijo… ¿dónde estás?-. La voz de mi papá hizo que yo lo empujara y se alejara unos diez metros y yo me pusiera "a ver que hay dentro del refrigerador".- Aquí estás… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Los años te hicieron mucho más grande y musculoso. Aún recuerdo cuando eras solo un chiquillo y gritabas como nena.- Me reí mirando a mi papá y Carter con sus mejillas coloradas.


End file.
